


Life after death ~ Sanders Sides, Soul AU

by V11rgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Soul | Pixar
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides Soul AU, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V11rgil/pseuds/V11rgil
Summary: We all know the heaven and hell trope we're all taught as little kids. The places that depict how we live our afterlife. It's the life after death. But, when Roman Valentine comes in contact with the afterlife on the biggest day of his life he goes out of his way to try and get back down to earth just to experience the biggest thing he ever wanted. but that doesn't quite go as planned when there's a small bump in the road. Roman experiences the great beyond, which Roman discovers will be his life after death. In a desperate attempt to get back, Roman falls into the You seminar(The great before.) Roman is far from ready to die when his life has just finally begun! Roman is assigned as a mentor but Is overjoyed when he learns how new souls work. He begins to try to urge the soul he is assigned to find its spark but, Virgil the mysterious and sassy soul finds themselves helping Roman to get back down to earth after refusing to find their spark.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Life after death ~ Sanders Sides, Soul AU

[~ TW's: Death, Falling, Mentions of pitch black. ~]

Life. Such a wonderful thing, something that's taken for granted. Something Roman Valentine had always, taken the life he had for granted. Roman was that of a simple theater teacher at a crummy old high school in New York. Could these students be any worse at acting? Yet, it wasn't like they were terrible. They just needed.. a little help. "Alright, Alright. Class. Give it a break for a moment, in an actual play you can't talk over one another unless it's in the script!" Roman huffed, "You really have to get into it sometimes, there's nothing so wrong with that! Show a little passion!" Roman cheered, throwing his hands up in the air before placing them on his hips. "I am no storyteller by the word, more so by feeling and action." Sometimes Roman doesn't realize that what he's saying doesn't make sense. A couple of the students laughed, giggling and snickering. 

"I wasn't always interested in acting, you see, my Dad really got me into it." Roman started, crossing his arms, "The first time he made me get up on stage was really when it started. He really wanted me to be in the kindergarten cinderella play.. and let me tell you that was the most amazing day. It was what I was born to do! Perform up on the stage! I'll be up on broadway one day, I know it." Roman grinned, leaning forward before there was a face in the window of the classroom door. "Give me a moment class," Roman said, smiling at the lady as he exited the room.

"Mr. Valentine?" An excited voice called out. One of the office ladies, Mrs. Miranda. "Mrs. Miranda!" Roman smiled, "Can I do something for you today?" he asked, sitting on his desk. "Well, of course. It's actually something pretty important." Miranda chimed, pulling out a piece of paper, "You've been promoted, Mr. Valentine!" She smiled, holding out the paper. "Full-time Theater teacher!" She sang, watching as Roman took the piece of paper. A full-time Theater teacher..? That wasn't really what Roman wanted to do with his life. He was completely content with the part-time theater teacher position. But it wasn't like he had any other options... "Right, Thank you, Miranda. I'll get this turned in tomorrow" Roman reassured, "I have to get going now, Ma'am, I have an audition tonight!" Roman grinned, "Good luck Mr. Valentine! I hope you consider the position! The kids here love you!" Miranda laughed as she left the room, "Of course they love me I'm the great Ro..- Oh, she left." Roman grumbled, furrowing his brows slightly before gathering his things, 

"Full-time theater teacher huh..?" Roman muttered to himself. This couldn't be that horrible. Of course, he'd get the part! There would be no way he wouldn't! Roman was the ultimate fit! Right? Roman could do this, he wouldn't have to stay a dumb, silly, theater teacher to some bad, highschool actors. They were amateurs. But could Roman actually do this? 

Roman went to visit his Papa every single day, his papa owned a small animal sanctuary.. and was the sweetest person alive. Roman was currently pulling his laundry out of the dryer, "Are you going to take the job kiddo?" Patton asked, coming out of the back room with a small dog in his arms. "I'm not sure Pa, I've got an audition tonight, and it's with the only Thomas Sanders!" Roman sang, looking up with a smile. "That's a once in a lifetime chance, I would never get this chance again Pa.." Roman mumbled, "Of course, and I support you wholeheartedly sweetheart. But you are prepared to know that things might not wor-" Patton was cut off mid-sentence, "They will work out pa! I promise they will!" Roman huffed, "Who doesn't want the great and amazing Prince Roman to perform for them. I mean I can see it now, I'll be on the big stage! Broadway! Living the dream.. and letting you live in luxury like Dad would've wanted.." Roman said, giving a sympathetic smile. 

"Anyhow! Enough being sappy I will be nothing like my failure of a twin brother Remus-" Patton glared at Roman, "He's not a failure, just simply struggling to find his way in life and I hope you decide to help him.. even if he is uh - a little unique." Patton stated, "Ugh Pa!! You know how I feel about him. He doesn't even shower for crying out loud Pa! He eats deodorant not to mention have you been to his apartment? It's a mess he can't even do the dishes!" Roman cried out, "He's filth." Roman grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring, "Roman he's figuring things out just as much as you are sweetheart, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough and we'll all be able to go hang out at his place." Patton reassured, patting Roman on the back. "Now, now, I have your suit ready I spent all morning making sure it would be perfect for my little prince." Patton giggled, it made Roman smile to hear how supportive his Papa was... Patton grabbed a hanger and handed it to Roman, "Go out there and wow the world." Patton stated, wrapping his arms around Roman... Patton's hugs were the best and the safest feeling. "Thank you, Pa.." 

Roman walked up to the big doors of the theater. A big triumphant smile on his face. God, he couldn't wait for this. He went inside, walking quietly through the corridors. The theater was absolutely beautiful. Roman heard chattered from down the hall, the audition room. That was where Thomas was. He checked his hair one last time and flashed his biggest smiled before waltzing into the room. There he was, sat in a chair at a folding table. A smile came upon Thomas's face, "Welcome! You must be Mr. Valentine!" Thomas greeted, standing up. "Oh please, Mr. Sanders, just call me Roman." Roman said with a smile holding his hand out, "It's nice to meet you. You're one of my biggest inspirations!" Roman laughed nervously. What if Thomas didn't like him? "Then, in that case, you can just call me Thomas, Roman. And I'm so glad to hear that!" Thomas grinned, shaking Roman's hand. "Let's get started shall we?"

The feeling of being on stage always made Roman feel like he was on an entirely different planet. It was such a releasing feeling, and honestly, it was a good way for Roman to be able to convey his emotions. It was that emotional release Roman needed sometimes, it was the release he needed at times. Feeling the happiness of another character could feel so real. But before Roman knew it, his turn was over and it was time for someone else to come into the room. Roman said his goodbyes and went off to the auditorium to wait for the roster... Roman couldn't wait. His life was finally taking off how he wanted it to... 

This was the biggest day of Romans life, and it was! He was in waiting for hours to see the results of the audition afterward... and the results were no disappointment! Roman got the lead role of the Beast. Of course Roman was no actual beast but that didn't mean he wouldn't pass up a lead role where he'd become a very handsome prince in the end! Roman was overjoyed! During the performance, it felt like he was floating. Like something extremely special was going on around him. Like he was in some dream... and it was a dream. A dream come true! Oh, the moment was so magical... It felt like floating in the stars! It was so amazing... He couldn't help but call Remy, one of his closest friends. "Remy you won't believe it! I got the part! I got it!" Roman shouted, "You would never, EVER, believe it, Remy. He's super nice and I honestly knew I was going to get the part." Roman didn't know he was going to get the part, he was actually extremely, extremely doubtful in his ability to act. "That's awesome babes, I'm happy for you," Remy replied, humming. "Just don't tell my Pa yet! He's gonna be so happy! I'm gonna go so many places, I might even make it to Broadway! Finally!" Roman cheered. Roman was in the middle of another ramble before things went black. "Roman?" A voice called out, it slowly seemed to fade out... 

Where was he..? What had happened? Wasn't he just on the phone with Remy? Before Roman knew it, there were four people in front of him. Three very ghost-like elderly people. Roman blinked before letting out a high pitched scream, "WHO ARE YOU!?" He shouted, "Back up! I am not scared fiends!" Were they ghosts? They had to be ghosts, "Oh dear. We've got another one of these guys huh." The shortest old lady chuckled. Roman paused, staring and looking around. It was a black abyss besides.. a bright white light. 

He was dead, wasn't he? He couldn't be dead! His life just took off! He was finally getting start to his life and it was treating him like this? God this was terrible, this couldn't be happening right now! This wasn't going to happen, he couldn't let it happen... 

"Am I dead? I'm dead, aren't I? I can't be dead. Oh god, I can't be dead." Roman rambled pushing past the group. The group didn't respond, "What's that? Why are those other people being sucked up into it? I should be running shouldn't I?" Roman asked, "This is the Great beyond." The short old lady spoke again, "So I am dead. I'm dead.. fuck I'm dead! No! No! This is a disaster!" Roman shouted, "I can't be dead, today is the biggest day of my life. I have to get back, come on, you're messing with me aren't you is this some wacky dream?" Roman asked, beginning to breathe heavily. "This isn't a dream honey, you're in the great beyond." She spoke again. Fuck. "I won't stand by this I won't die not today.."

He wouldn't stay here. He wouldn't let himself die.. he couldn't let it happen. It wasn't going to happen not on his watch. He had to get out. He was going to make it to the performance tonight without fail. He was going to make it no matter what it took... Maybe he could be a bit reckless at times when he wanted something but he wasn't going to be giving up easily. No way. He wasn't going to go out without a fight. And if he was going to die it wasn't going to be some lame death! 

"I'm not staying here. No fucking way. I'm not dying, not today." Roman hissed, "I'm just going to go ahead and leave and find my way out because this is obviously some demented joke," Roman scoffed, not bothering to listen to any of the other people as he walked off. "I can't be dead, not when my life's just begun. And if I am, well, I won't give up my life's just begun..." Roman muttered to himself before noticing the bright light was getting closer. He hissed and bolted down the path. 

The light had sucked the elderly group up. What was this?? Some giant vacuum!? Roman pushed past any other people he came across before banging on the outer walls watching as they lit up in purple. He shouted and kicked at it some more. He wasn't going to die not like this he wasn't going to die before his big day.. "Why aren't you guys running! That thing's going to eat you!" He shouted, "Come on you have to run!" one of the guys passing Roman just shrugged. Roman furrowed his brows before pushing past another cluster of people. "God no this is a disaster... I just met Thomas Sanders.. I can't die. I'm gonna be in my first big play- I can't die. I can't. I can't. I CAN'T!" Roman shouted, banging on the wall, that was when it shattered.. Roman fell right through and before he knew it he was falling into a dark blackness... a deep dark blackness.. 

Roman hit against lush grass.. it was so soft.. Why was it so soft? It felt nice, like one of those ultra cushiony beds on set... was this even grass? It wasn't green, it was a teal-like color... Where was he? Weren't things just dark as night? Where was he right now...? What was this place...?

Roman had no idea what was happening... "I can't die, my life just began," He muttered.. 

\----------------------------  
[~ So this was a lot of fun to write and I'm honestly in love with this AU. It's something I haven't seen yet and I really want to see it! I'm tweaking a LOT of things to fit the ships and such with this AU, I think it'll possibly end out super cool in the end. And I'm happy with the characters and who've they've been assigned to. I'm super glad that this was a Disney movie, it's such a cool concept. ~] 

\- Tori/Virgil


End file.
